Life changer
by clace8525
Summary: Clary is about to go on one heck of a ride when she finds out that she is pregnant. She struggles to tell her friends and family, while she goes through everything by herself. read to find out what she does when hey world comes crashing down.
1. AN

**Hello, so I'd you have not already heard, my old account had 5 stories on it and this is one of them. i have decided to continue them on this account, so if you have not already, go and read what i have on the account clace02, and then come back to this new account and i will continue. thank you, love ya ;-)**

 **p.s. if you have any questions feel free to pm me or put it in the reviews.**


	2. chapter seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

I couldn't see anything, my tears made it hard to see. _They left._ I knew everyone left because it was quite.

Even alec and Magnus left. _Everyone left me._ I didn't know what to do. Since i have woken up, i have not gone out of my room, even though i was hungry.

I didn't know what to do, but i did know one thing. I wasnt telling them who the father was.

i got out of bed and why to my dresser, where i took out the money i put there.

I have saved up all of my money, every penny, from when i babysat, did chores, i even saved up the money from when people gave me it for holidays or my birthdays. I had a job when i turned 15, at Subway, and i saved up my paychecks.

So all in all, i had over a thousand dollars, almost two thousand. I put the money in my purse, and got a suit case, and started to pack as much stuff as i could.

i was getting out of here

After i had packed, i got on my lap top and started to look up states, with cheap houses, and jobs.

After a while, i found a small town in California, where it was cheap. Just what i needed

i was about to buy the plane ticket to Cali... when i stopped. I couldn't do it. i was about to leave my friends, my family, but i have to do it, it's whats best for me and my baby

I bought my finger down, officially buying the ticket. Instead of feeling good about it, like i thought i would, i felt this huge weight on my chest.

i sighed and shut my laptop lid. "By the angle. Why does my life feel like one of them cliché movies" i looked around my room "great, now I'm talking to my self, ugh" i said falling down on my back in my bed

Even though i was hungry, i wanted to sleep a little before i got on the plane, which i had to get on in 4 hours

 _i hope i don't run into anyone_

i didn't want my parents to know, and that was part of the reason i was leaving, i am to much of a coward to tell them i was pregnant.

But i was going to write a note to them, telling them everything.

 _But i can't let them know that jace is the babies father_ , was my last thought not i let the darkness over take me, and i was sent into a restless sleep.

 **Sorry it was so short, but if i get at least 2 reviews, then i will make it longer, and the chapter will come out faster. love ya ;-)**


	3. chapter eight

**CHAPTER** **EIGHT**

 _Dear_ _family and friends_

 _I know that this might be shocking for you all, but I'm pregnant. I told my brother and the gang this, and they left, and i don't think i could take it if everyone else left me crying on the floor like they did, so i left. I am taking responsibility for my actions._

 _I have_ _gone over this so many times in my head, i don't know if i should tell, but i am. Raph is not the father of the baby, Jace is. I had asked him to take my v-card, because i trusted him, we did use protection, but it didn't work._

 _Please_ _don't try to find me anyone. I want my brother and the gang to finish school, and make something of their selves. I will miss you all, so much, but i have to do this._

 _love Clary_

0o0o0o0o0o

I did everything as quick as i could, so that i will be gone before anyone got back. I finished packing the things that I really needed, and loaded it all into my car.

After I was done, I put the letter on the kitchen counter, with the house key, and with a sigh, i left the house. I decided to tell Jace that he was the father because he had a right to know, so i told him in the letter, i know that it was a coward move, but i was doing a lot of those today.

I felt the tears come down my face as i got into my car, and pulled out of the place that i grew up at, with no intentions of coming back.

I started the drive to the air port. I was going to have my car sent to me, so it should already be at the airport when i get off of the airplane.

I don't know if it was because I think that i would never see any one of them again, or if the emotion was truly there, but i was staying to already miss them

 ** _Jace pov_**

i grunted as i punched the tree again, and again, and again. I was imagining the tree had the face of Raphael, the person that got _my_ Clary pregnant.

i sighed as the thought of her as mine calmed me down. I will admit, i do have a anger issue, but Clary and Nona, my grandma, Imogen Herondale, are the only people that can calm me down

I looked at my bloody hands, and with another sigh, i started down there path, or if the woods, and back too the Morgenstern Manor.

It has been an hour or two before i had left the house, I had to get out if their. I couldn't even go to her door, to check on her. I wouldn't.

She didn't know, but saying that she was pregnant, crushed me more then i would like to admit, way more. We have been the best of friends since i could remember, and i have been in love with her since i kissed her in a tree when we were in middle School.

I walked up to the house and seen that everyone was their, even the adults, which was confusing because they weren't suppose to be here for another week.

i walked into the house... and got punched in the face. Hard. i then feel to the floor

"What the hell!" I looked up from the floor, to see Jon, he looked mad and upset, he held out a hand, and i took it

"I'm sorry, i had to do that. Clary left" i snapped my head up to look at him

"What"

"She's gone, the money that she saved up, and some of her belongings is gone to, she also left a note, and that is why i punched you. Everyone is in the kitchen" he said, i nodded but was still confused

"what in the note made you want to punch me?"

"in the note she said that she asked you to take her virginity away, and that you did" my eyes widened

"Only because she said that she tr-" he cut me off

"trusted you, yeah i know, and I'm glad that you were the one to do it too, but..." i stared at him confused, as her hesitated

" But what, and why would she say that we sleep together in a note..." i let my voice tail off as i put all of the pieces together

" I went to Raph, and he said that he can't reproduce, showed me the paper that said it and all." we looked at each other for a minute, i knew he wanted me to say something, but i couldn't. He sighed, before continuing "Jace... your the father of Clarys baby"

Two minutes

Five minutes

Fifteen minutes of silence, before i got over my shock. "We need to find her" i said finally, ignoring there fact that i was the baby's father, because i... i just couldn't right now

Jon looked at me, with tears in his eyes, but i new he wouldn't let them fall "read the letter Jace, and you will feel just as bad and helpless like the rest of us" he said, looking at the kitchen door.

We walked into the quiet kitchen, but i could see that people were crying. i then looked at the piece of paper that was in Izzy's hands, and took it from her, she looked at me, and i seen that her face was all red from crying.

I started to read the paper, and Jon was right, i did feel bad and helpless after i was done reading it.

 **So, what did you think? Sorry it took forever for me to update, but i had a family matter, and i don't know when i might be able to update again, so i hope you like it. Please keep the reviews coming though, they make my bad days, a little better.**


End file.
